victorvranfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Weapons
Hammers Force of Nature Hellfire Justice Meteor Pumpkin Hammer Lightning Guns The Ghostbuster Nova Rainbow Gun The Reactor Spark Mortars Bertram Boomer Chicken Cannon Chimera Oil Shooter Rapiers Needle ''' * Damage increased by 23% when the overdrive meter is full. * Overdrive meter fills 125% faster. * Charge Attack leaves a trail of fire. '''Power Foil * Attack Speed increased by 25%. * 30% faster weapon skill cooldowns. * Grants additional Charge use without triggering a cooldown. Scoundrel * Damage increased by 22% when health is above 90%. * Gain 80 health on hit. * Stacks Aether Charges on hits with the Charge attack. At 15 charges the Flurry attack grants Quickness and inflicts Frost to all foes in the area. Finger of Chaos * Critical damage increased by 70%. * While equipped : Find 40% more items. * The fourth and final Flurry attack unleashes a burst of projectiles that strike random foes. Enemies killed by those projectiles are turned into exploding chickens. Scythes Tri-blade * Critical damage increased by 201% * +45 Armor Penetration * The Whirlwind attack shoots projectiles Dervish * Damage increased by 17% * Inflicts Vulnerable with 25% chance * The Whirlwind attack releases a second spinning scythe that damages foes. Dark Pact * Damage increased by 47% when overdrive meter is full. * 30% faster weapon skill cooldowns. * Monsters slain with this weapon release souls.Gather souls to gain overdrive. Coldsnap * Attack speed increased by 25%. * Gain 40 health on hit. * The Shockwave attack hits in a large circle and inflicts Frost. Vengeance * Damage increased by 32% when health is below 50%. * Gain 10.0% of max health on crit (5 sec. cooldown) * Triggers a Meteor storm when your health drops below 40%. Cannot trigger more than once every 60 seconds. Shotguns Party Starter * Critical damage increased by 70%. * Knocks back enemies with 35% chance. * Stack Aether Charges on Split Timing. At 10 charges the Fire attack unleashes a spread of fireworks. Vera * +45 Armor Penetration. * Inflicts Vulnerable with 50% chance. * Exploding shells. Exterminator * Damage increased by 32% when health is below 50%. * +75 Armor Penetration. * The Fire and Aimed Shot attacks pierce targets. The Repeater * 30% faster weapon skill cooldowns. * Gain 80 health on hit. * Greatly increased attack speed. Reanimator * Damage increased by 47% when the overdrive meter is full. * Overdrive meter fills 75% faster. * Aimed shot causes Cripple.Extra 30% damage against crippled enemies. Swords Storm * Attack speed increased by 25%. * Critical chance increased by 15%. * Critical hits create ball lightnings. The Betrayer * Damage increased by 30%. While equipped: Minimal gold drops. * +90 Armor Penetration. * Reflect projectiles by hitting them with the Hack attack.4322 The Guardian * Attack speed increased by 15%. * +90 Armor Penetration. * Reflect projectiles by hitting them with the Hack attack. The Consular * Overdrive meter fills 75% faster. * +90 Armor Penetration. * Reflect projectiles by hitting them with the Hack attack. Shackles * +45 Armor Penetration. * Attack cooldowns reduced by 4.0 seconds on overkill (1 sec. cooldown). * Large Daze area. Dash attack inflicts damage to all dazed enemies. Kladenets * Damage increased by 40% when health is above 90%. * Gain 175 health on crit (5 sec. cooldown). * Stack Aether charges when you deliver a critical hit. At 15 charges the Hack attack unleashes a powerful explosion that steals life from nearby enemies. Shard * 50% faster weapon skill cooldowns. * Inflicts Vulnerable with 20% chance. * Slash and Dash unleash a slow-moving projectile that pierce and weakens enemies. Lady Luck * While equipped: Monsters drop 50% more gold. * Critical chance increased by 25%. * Enemies drop gold piles when critically hit. Tomes Ignis Tenebris * Damage increased by 47% when health is above 90%. * Gain 40 health on hit. * Dimension Wave leaves a trail of flame that damages foes. Nekonomicon * Critical damage increased by 160%. * Critical chance increased by 15%. * Stack Aether Charges when picking up power orbs. At 10 charges the Magic Missile attack calls down neon cats from the heavens. The Arcanist Cookbook * Damage increased by 47% when the overdrive meter is full. * Overdrive meter fills 75% faster. * Trigger explosions every time you pick up a power orb. Fifty Shades of Slay * Damage increased by 17%. * +75 armor penetration. * Magic Missiles has longer range and higher damage but they no longer pierce targets. The King in Yellow * Damage increased by 30%. While equipped: Minimal gold drops * Gain 10.0% of max health on crit (5 sec. cooldown) * A zone of yellow flames appears around the caster while channeling the Magic Missule attack dealing damage to foes in the area.